Microscope
by PJC
Summary: Grissom and Sara stood round both looking at a microscope, trying and failing to concentrate on the fibre and not each other. GSR - just thoughts not actions, sorry.


i really am not the best ever writer or even a writer at all, but I am an avid reader and felt it was about time i gave something back to the CSI and GSR fans on seen as I have read and re-read many of them many times. So I felt it was about time to make an account so I could add my all-time favourites and give something back

p.s. serious apologies on the Catherine section, my mind was seriously wandering and I wasn't aware of what I was writing and afterwards I couldn't be bothered to make sense of it all anyway  
p.p.s. will let you actually read it now if you can be bothered still

GSR FANFIC - MICROSOPE

Grissom

He looked up at her taking care that she didn't see him watching. He knew he should be concentrating on the fibre down the microscope in front of him that Hodges had told him to look at, but Hodges had left and now it was just them. Both of them looking down at the same fibre down the same microscope just on different sides of the bench. He knew he should be concentrating on the fibre but all he could see was her, despite been unable to see her eyes he could still have described them perfectly even down to the determined glint that would now be in them as she was determined to solve this case. He also knew that he should be too, but all he could think was how close they were, that all there was stopping him taking her into his arms and just holding her there, winding her hair round his fingers, feeling her breathing against his chest. He longed to reach out to her now, to move the piece of air which had fallen in out of place and tucking it behind her ear. His hand twitched slightly as he imagined what it would be like to be able to do just that without feel of judgement from Sara or loss of respect from his team. He finally managed to draw his attention back to the scope and looked down. He stared and stared at it but all he could recognise was the fact that it was tri-lobal, therefore from a car, he knew that there was more to see but his mind was running round in circles. Following the same pattern each time he was near Sara, thinking how beautiful, wondering if she still liked him as she once had done, and ho inappropriate these thoughts were, especially considering the fact that she worked or him. He then hated himself for even considering it, he should just look upon her as an employee, or a colleague, or a friend even, he could cope with all those, but not seeing her as a woman, especially not as the woman he could imagine spending his life with, marrying, having children with. He shook his head again, trying to clear these thoughts from his mind and again tried and totally failed to focus on the car-fibre in front of him.

Sara

She carried on looking down the scope determined not to look at him, overjoyed that Hodges had left his trace lab for the moment and therefore leaving her and Grissom together, yet she half-wanted him to come back just so that she wouldn't be alone with Grissom and then she would be able to focus. She saw his hand twitch slightly and longed to take hold of it, just to hold his hand, to touch his face, anything to let him know that her feelings had not changed except maybe to grow stronger from when she had asked him to dinner. She didn't know how he could still not know, or whether he did not and didn't feel the same way and didn't want to be embarrassed by having to have an intimate discussion with somebody, her mind flashed back to what he had said in the interview room when he didn't know she had been listening. She hoped for all her life that he had been talking about her; she still couldn't believe that he felt the same way as she did and that nothing had happened, she knew he was reserved, but he knew that they both felt the same way. Unless he had been talking just metaphorically in order to persuade the suspect to confess, or even whether he had been talking about someone. She had lost cont of the number of nights she had lost sleep listing the other people who it could be. She had gone over and over in her head but could not rule any of them abut and as a result had ended up with even more people in the list by trying to eliminate who was already in the list. Her worst fears were however limited to 3 people: Lady Heather, Terri and, irrationally, Catherine. The list was still miles long of people who she still concerned about again though the majority were still very likely. The more likely still included: the person from the lab he had taken to a Pink Floyd concert just before she had arrived there, Grace (who he had met at the Little People Convention), anyone who he could have met at the PAFCON meeting, Dr. Gilbert (the principal at the school for the people with the hearing impairments) including just a person who she didn't know about. She forced her mind away from this list knowing it was pointless to go over it again, and tried to focus on the fibre and hoped that Hodges would appear soon.

Catherine

She was walking to the trace lab to ask Hodges if he had finished analysing the substance found in the vic's hair. She only made it to the door before she saw an image, which she could not help smiling at. Two geeks, both focusing on something (probably a fibre or something similar), stood in almost identical positions, both trying not to look at the other for fear they would see. She watched as Grissom raised his head up slightly, to anyone who didn't know him so well they would think he was just moving to look through the scope better. She however knew him better and knew that he always stood as close to the scope as possible. She looked at his eyes and saw them focused on Sara. She again found herself wondering if they were together but immediately discarded the idea. If they were, he would not be so bothered about not been seen watching her. She saw his hand twitch and knew for definite they weren't an item, at least not yet. If they were he would not have hesitated to reach out to her. She knew Grissom, and Sara, she knew that his was getting deeper than she had thought. Before she had thought that it was a purely or at least, mainly physical wanting. She now saw that I t was more than that, that Grissom would be happy just to hold her in his arms and that Sara would be just as happy to stay there. She remembered back to the PAFCON convention where he had quoted Freud saying 'the only unusual sexual activity was to have none at all, and that after that it was just a matter of opportunity and preference'. She then remembered to when he had been filling in her evaluation and how unruffled he had been when she had said that she hadn't had sex for 3 months. Then, she had just assumed that it was because he regularly went for longer periods, it now all clicked together, the reason that the periods between were longer for him was that he only wanted sex if love was involved, but also that when love was involved it wasn't needed. She also saw that Sara probably felt the same. She just hoped that they go together soon so that neither of them had to be depressed about the lack of love involved with someone else. She knew neither of them had seen her, and how embarrassed either would be if they realised that she had seen them. Instead of drawing attention to the fact that she had seen them, she quietly wished them luck and happiness under her breath. And wandered off smiling to go find Sander's to see if he had a DNA profile on her suspect yet.


End file.
